The Stories That We Never Spoke Of
by DigiHopeheart
Summary: Little one-shots. Including Gibson riding a roller-coaster, the old days with Mandarin and other moments. On hold, 25/9/2014
1. Music

Pre-canon / Music

* * *

The blue monkey sat on his chair, he was sitting in the Medical Bay with a small smile on his face. A song was playing on the computer monitor. _The Crow, the Owl and the Dove_ from the Earth music band _Nightwish _was playing on the screen.

Gibson hummed in the rhyme of the music, making perfect balanced moves with his hands like a conductor does, gesturing his hands in the pace of the music. Swinging his tail behind him in slow movements. He hummed along with the beautiful peaceful song. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment of free time he had.

Before Mandarin stormed in.

The free time just got interrupted by a fuming leader.

"_Hal!" _the orange leader snapped. "Turn that music down, some of us have work to do," his red eyes glaring at the sitting scientist.

"Then what is so wrong about this song? I thought I wasn't bothering anyone with it," said the blue medic, he was playing songs for but barley an half hour. Otto had already come by, asking from who the songs were with curiosity. Before skipping out the Medical Bay happily, now playing _Nightwish_ songs with his metallic ears.

"You are," the orange leader started, walking over to the blue medic. "bothering me," he spat the words out with venom, disgusted by the Earth song. Mandarin never did like any Earth stuff, saying he didn't like the way they handled with their own species. Black or white, they all were as pathetic as one other. Humans. The leader of the HyperForce never liked humans, not even on Shuggazoom.

The orange monkey loomed over the scientist. Showing he was their leader and they should follow his lead.

Gibson quietly turned down the volume of the music down, but didn't turn it off.

The looming monkey glared at him.

The medic glared back, not backing down even more.

"Turn. It. Down," he spat the three simple words out. Spitting on the scientist's face, before turning on his Energy Sword.

"No, I have a free period," Gibson felt the sword radiating heat on his skin. "I am not going to waste my free time just because you didn't like the music,"

"You will listen to me, you are my comrade. And if you can't listen to orders you can as well just pack you stuff and leave,"

There was a silence, only the soft music of _Imaginaerum _from _Nightwish _could be heard. The two monkeys glared at each other.

"Then I guess I can have a vacation, if I understand correctly," Gibson said flatly.

The orange monkey snapped. He growled at the emotionless face of his medical officer, his sword now dangerously close by the medics throat.

"You listen to me right now-" the sword burned on the blue monkeys skin, making the simian stand up with his drills out. Spinning them as a warning to back off. He bared his teeth at the HyperForce leader. "I am your leader, and if you can't listen to my orders, you won't even have a place to return here. Otto can easily take up your medical, and I can take over your so called experiments. Those so called helpful experiments are worthless anyway, when do we even use them?"

Gibson opened his mouth to retort at the chattering monkey, but only got interrupted.

"Talking being worthless, you're fighting skills were never helpful. Every single time in battle we had to pull your tail out of the fire. Every time you even try to fight you fight like a mindless human, not knowing what to do under pressure,"

"The only thing you are good for is cleaning this place with your drills,"

The blue monkey stared emotionless at the scolding leader. Thinking about what he just said to him.

He wasn't that pathetic was he?

"Mandarin," a deep voice came from the doorstep. Breaking the tension between the two as they both looked at the door opening. "Enough," said Antauri, he and Sprx were standing there in the opening. They stepped in as the red pilot went towards Gibson and Antauri to Mandarin.

"Come, you have to calm down," said the black monkey.

"Calm down!?" Mandarin screeched. "This is unacceptable! How can you-"

Antauri just tucked the fuming leader behind him, leading him away from the Medical Bay. The orange monkey spat out more insulting words about their scientist not doing his duty, before he disappeared in the hallway.

Sprx sighed.

Gibson sat down again, ruffling with some papers. Silently, ignoring the pilot behind him.

The red monkey left after lingering around for a few seconds. Unable to think something to do for the scientist, except to give him a small hand on the blue monkey's shoulder.

* * *

"Wait, didn't you talk to him?" Asked Chiro as he walked with a box in his hand.

"Nope, brainiac and I never really got along with each other in the beginning. He never talked only when he was asked by someone,"

"Kid, Brainstrain has finally loosed up after all these years." "It took us all a long time to make him trust us. Otto was the first one to get him out of that lab of his to join us at the lake to swim,"

"He actually loosed up a bit towards you, maybe you don't notice it, but he at least tries to talk to you. Even though it is all work on the battles, it is a big step for him."

Chiro looked at the red monkey, wondering how righter the pilot could sound. The bond between the two fliers of the team was unbreakable. Almost like brothers.

Could he be like that too?

* * *

A/N: This story will be uploaded at random times. There will be fluff, family moments, friendship, comfort, some horror and other genes.

With other words: A drabble dump. :P


	2. Cooking with the Team

Cooking, one of the most underused things when you live as a superhero.

Mandarin had no idea how to cook, so the orange monkey scolded Nova to start cooking because she was a female. According to him, females made the dinner ready for the males.

Sprx had his in-famous soup. Saying that was far then enough for him, that the others had to do the rest of the cooking. Yet he was the one who sometimes made sandwiches or pancakes in the morning.

Nova gets ticked off by Mandarin. So on purpose she didn't cook. Saying she had no idea how to cook, even though she did knew. The yellow monkey just annoyed her leader with it. Telling him she was a warrior, and not a housewife.

Later on, when Chiro joined the team, she still didn't cook. Mandarin's voice taunting her when she tried to cook, saying she belonged there. Chiro was the first one to notice the simple TV-dinners. He tried to talk to her, but the only thing he ever got was 'I don't cook, Chiro.'

Otto was tried to made pancakes once, but they didn't come off the ceiling for a week. The Monkey Team banned him from the kitchen after he started a fire by putting eggs in the microwave, saying he wanted to know what happened if he did so.

There were many other incidents with the green monkey.

Gibson even made a list on what Otto has done wrong in the kitchen.

- Never let Otto use the microwave, he blows it up.

- Putting eggs in the microwave, blowing it up.

- Trying to boil water in the microwave.

- Putting marshmallows in the microwave, which no one wanted to eat.

- Juggling with knives, saying he was a circus actor. That happened after the circus came on Shuggazoom.

- Food fight(s) with Sprx.

Antauri. He always tried to avoid cooking by mediating or made himself impossible to find. Sometimes he could be find in the kitchen, making cotton candy with his cotton candy machine that he bought, chewing on the pink sweetness.

That left Gibson alone. He was the one who cooked in the evening, variations with ice cream on pancakes, spinach with potatoes and fish fingers, to an infamous Dutch chowder with carrots and potatoes. Chattering happily about the Earth manners and variations with their food, how healthy it could be. Trying out the Earth customs every day. Switching from the countries that the Earth has. Yet he always complained in the kitchen, saying he was an intelligent scientist, not a top chef.

Once Mandarin was gone and Chiro became their leader, the young boy enjoyed to learn how to cook. From who? From Gibson, it was their only time to really know each other. They rarely spoke to each other aside from battle, so they both enjoyed to talk quietly while cooking.

* * *

'Sprx: Monday' there was a note on the day. 'Soup day' in the pilots handwriting. Meaning every Monday they would be getting a different kind of soup. Chicken,

'Antauri: Tuesday' Surprise day. No one knew where to find the silver monkey when it was Tuesday. So every time they had the residues of the days before.

'Otto: Wednesday' Otto's name was crossed of the list. 'Gibson' was now in place.

'Nova: Thursday' Nothing was scribbled on this day. TV-dinners then.

'Gibson: Friday' Another surprise day. No one knew what the blue monkey had thought of this time.

'Chiro: Saturday' Whatever Gibson came up with. While sometimes they even made pizza's when they felt like it.

'Jinmay: Sunday' When she wasn't on the team, this day was a day of chaos. Six members instead of seven. So now they could taste the female robot kindness in her dinner. Making bami or nasi were her specialties. When she wasn't on the team, when they were separated, the others would look at the blue scientist. Hoping to have anything but bread, which sometimes happeded if Gibson didn't feel like cooking.

* * *

"Who's turn is it today?"

"Otto's," replied the second in command. Before thinking that they banished the black eyed monkey from the kitchen.

"…Gibson?" Chiro guessed, noticing the look on the silver monkeys face.

"Gibson." Nodded the silver monkey. After the incident with pancakes, Gibson took the day from the green mechanic, not wanting to clean up the kitchen again.

"Gibby! Can you make something to eat today!?" Chiro yelled in the control room.

After getting a short reply to never call him 'Gibby', otherwise he would be stuck on the ceiling again, the blue monkey came into the kitchen.

Looked in the fridge. Muttering about there was nothing useful in it to cook with, that he always cooked every day. He grabbed some eggs and baked the infamous scrambled eggs. Before mumbling that he didn't even ate eggs, he despised eggs.

So he walked towards the fridge once again and stuck his nose into it.

"We'll set the table then," Chiro said, looking at the simian.

The scientist just waved him of, obviously not in the mood to cook or to even reply.

Otto or Sprx must've blown up his lab again, the blue simian always got into a foul mood after someone goes into his lab. The only person who can was Antauri, because he never bothered the scientist. Not even Nova was that welcome in his lab. Who asked too many questions on what he was doing.

* * *

A/N: Q: Who hates to eat eggs?

A: I do. So I made Gibson hate them too.

Why?

...I've got no idea.


	3. Heat - Feelings

**Heat/Feelings**

* * *

It was hot, summer was in its peak once again this year.

Antauri sighed. He couldn't feel the warm on his body. The metallic body couldn't feel the warmness of the sun. Taste, and the numb feeling were the things he was missing. Taste, he couldn't taste the sweetness of the sweet candy's he used to eat, the . The silver monkey didn't wanted the other monkeys to worry and kept it a secret from them.

This metallic body that he got, a second chance. He should feel good right? Yet he disliked it. His own body was in the pit of doom. Rotting away in the eternal darkness at the bottom.

He opened his blue eyes and looked around. They were all swimming in the Shuggazooms lake. The water splashing against the fur and hair they got. The coldness of the lake, cooling down their bodies for the heat.

Heat and cold he couldn't feel. Antauri thought bitterly, shaking his head as he tried to concentrate on his meditation.

Only to brake the concentrate when water was being thrown against his fleshless body.

"Sorry 'tauri!" yelled the voice of their green companion. "Didn't saw ya there,"

Otto climbed on the rock besides his second in command.

"Why don't you join us the water is great!" he smiled.

The silver monkey chuckled. "No thanks, I rather stay up here,"

"But even Gibby's joined us!" the enthusiasm in the monkeys voice was ringing though the air. Making the blue monkeys head shoot up at his nickname, wondering what they were talking about. Before getting tackled by his red brother.

Otto laughed at the two struggling duo. Making Antauri smile at their tactics.

"Very well," sighed the silver monkey, joining them in a water fight. Standing up at launching himself at a laughing Chiro. Tackling him from behind.

The green monkey looked at the silver monkey back, and hesitated to ask what was wrong. He saw the second in command thinking and frowning, being in a mental battle with himself. Yet the silver monkey was never the one to speak with his emotions. Just like Gibson, they both pushed the gruesome memories away in a corner of their minds. And a key could be seen thrown away. Not wanting to talk about what happened in the past.

Otto knew that the second in command was having a battle with his new body. And he tried to help him as much as possible. Dragging the serious monkey in team activities. Snowball fights on other planets were their favorite activities, except for Nova. She rather stayed inside at fight before seeing the snow statues Chiro always made from the snow.

Yet the green mechanic wondered, does his fellow male monkey even feel with this body? His eyes whined as he realized why.

He stared for a little while longer before joining them.

The mechanic would talk to his silver brother after this water fight.

* * *

Been a week! :D

I was on vacation and I didn't had anything with me. So thank you for your patience with me.

Reviews: Because I always forget to write back, and now I don't.

EchidnaPower: I know that Shuggazoom isn't Earth, we saw Earth in the "Belly of the Beast" episode. So I would say that Gibson got the inspiration from that day to make food from Earth. I made Gibson cook in the Earth's cultures so that he can make different things from what they usually eat. (Whatever they eat :P)


	4. Unbelieveable

POV - first person / pre-canon / unbelievable

It was just unbelievable,

How in the world does my lab explode every week?

I fumed, rubbing my temple with my right hand.

I sighed and stared at two purple haired monkeys. Sprx and Otto had done it again, they blew my lab up. In my lab were fur-coloring bottles, they must have accidently thrown it off the shelves, resulting in a purple fur.

Must have fallen on them while they were being irresponsible. They know that they shouldn't be in my lab. Yet they always do.

They both looked at me, concern and quilt their faces.

Concern about their fur color obviously. Guild about blowing up my lab.

"Just clean it up and go get a shower. The fur-coloring should be coming off with a shower or two." I said. Frowning a little to look more imitating.

They looked revealed, before stumbling towards my lab, cleaning up the now-purple room.

How in the world do they even do that? Every week they did this, almost like this was a routine for them.

At least they didn't drag Chiro with them this time.

I grunted at my destroyed lab, grabbing some papers from the floor and started to clean up.

_Unbelievable._ I thought and shook my head slightly.

It was truly unbelievable.


	5. Roller-coaster Ride

**(write for) 10 minutes * A Family member * a rollercoaster ride**

The blue scientist saw the looping coming up, or was it already there?

No, he's already past it.

…

Oh, he was doing another one.

…

Why did this rollercoaster had to have so much looping's?

He already counted four. With some other heights changes.

Up, down, left, up, right, down-left.

Wait.

Why did they stop? Was the ride over?

Thank Shugga-

No…

It was still dark. There were no lights within this rollercoaster ride. Only a few dimmers shining softly in the side lines.

Why is this thing now going _backwards_?

Gibson felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Does that mean they were going _backwards with the looping's?! _The same way they had already gone through?!

The pressure was too heavy as he heard the screams of joy, and terror, from his friends.

Otto was enjoying this for sure, sitting right beside him and waving his arms around.

Nova and Sprx were before them, as Nova didn't like these looping's either, which was obviously when she hit the red pilot besides her. Who thought of this ride and dragging the team along with him.

Antauri and Chiro were in the front, Chiro clinging to the silver monkey as he screamed in terror as the ride reversed. Antauri just smiled though the ride, enjoying the terrified screams of his teammates.

Was is just him or was this room getting even darker than it already was?

He felt Otto poking him, asking him if he was alright.

No.

He wasn't.

He smiled meekly at the green monkey, shaking his head slowly.

_Oh, bloody hell._ Were his last thoughts before the blackness filled his eye sight completely.

* * *

"I thought you said he was a pilot? Isn't he supposed to handle roller-coaster rides?" a young like voice sounded in his head.

"He should have," a deep, yet concerned voice ringed though his metallic ears.

"I don't think he liked the looping's,"

"Especially when they reversed the ride," someone laughed.

What?

...Did he really faint?

Gibson opened his eyes, dizziness was spinning though his head.

"He's waking up!"

A rising and disgusting feeling went through his stomach,

"And throwing up," someone said flatly. A female voice…, Nova?

A moment of silence.

"No more looping's for brainiac." Sprx, Gibson could hear the smirk in his brothers voice. As the others snickered at the comment.

Drat those 'family days'. He's only getting embarrassed by the others. A roller-coaster going the other way around? Why didn't Sprx warned him?! He said this ride had only 'just a small looping'.

* * *

Happy 10th Anniversary!

18 September 2014

It's been 10 years since "Chiro's Girl" was aired, to celebrate: An update!


End file.
